With the rapid development of liquid crystal display technologies, handheld electronic devices become more and more popular, and also, the requirement of low power consumption of electronic devices becomes higher during use. Due to the presence of a polarizer, a luminance of some liquid crystal display devices in the related technologies will be decreased by over a half, without the consideration of other factors. To reach the display requirement, more energy has to be consumed. Based on the requirement of the low power consumption, a liquid crystal lens is used to control the light path during display in the related technologies.
In the related technologies, a liquid crystal lens assembly is provided with a group of bar electrodes in the same direction and a surface electrode respectively on upper and lower sides of a liquid crystal layer. The bar electrodes are arranged at spacing along x axis and extend along y axis. After the surface electrode and the bar electrodes are powered on, an electric field formed by electrode layers above and below the liquid crystal layer can control a deflection of liquid crystal molecules, such that a liquid crystal lens in a cylindrical form with a arcuate cross section can be formed. By utilizing such form of liquid crystal lens assembly to converge light beams, a light-emitting angle can be controlled and a display luminance can be increased.